Do I have to Say it in Latin, Too?
by SnoWhite 1937
Summary: AU. "Jeg elsker deg." Because saying the words in a different language in which she won't understand is much easier than telling her 'I love you' in English, a language she understands fully and fluently. Oneshot. Fluff; AUSLLY.


Do I have to Say it in Latin, Too?

Summary: Saying the words in a different language in which she won't understand is much easier than telling her 'I love you' in English, a language she understands fully and fluently.

Disclaimer: Austin and Ally does not belong to me.

Authors Note: Just for the record, I do not speak any of these languages **: )****  
**

ღ

He's tried loads of different methods – like writing her a (love) letter listing all of the things he likes (loves) about her, buying her a ridiculously expensive (promise) ring with a matching one for himself, hell, he's even tried kissing her on New Years but all he got was a tiny peck on the corner of her lips; which is no-where near as good as the full experience. The only problem is the fact that she _won't get the bloody hint._

Isn't it kinda obvious that he's madly in love with one Allison Dawson?

So as he gets closer and closer to Sonic Boom on that gloriously sunny Saturday morning, he knows that today is the day – the day he will finally tell Ally that he is absolutely unconditionally head-over-heels in love with her. And no matter what language he says it in, it'll still be the same thing, right?

The idea had first popped up during Spanish class the day before. And immediately he began scribbling _I love you_'s all over his binder in every possible language he could think of –_ spanish, french, italia__n, german – _before he realized he didn't really speak that many languages. Though that didn't stop him; as soon as the class ended he sprinted to the library – thank God for Study-Hall – and grabbed a seat in front of a computer, typed in _Google Translater, _where he gathered as many variations of _I love you _as possible.

And so now as he entered the store, he had everything planned – what he was going to say, what he was going to do, how he was going to do it, where he would stand _whilst_ he's doing it, when he was going to come out with it, and of course, what his explanation would be when she asked _why._

He was ready.

"Oh, hey Austin! What's up?" A smile lit up her features and he _melted _like ice-cream on Miami Beach. And soon enough, he wasn't thinking straight because her face was too damn _attractive_ –

"_Ninakupenda." _That was _so _not part of the plan.

"... what?" well, at least she doesn't speak Swahili.

"_I thanda wena."_ His face is red, no doubt.

"Austin, what the – ?"

"Ik houd van u."

A look of pure confusion was all he could see in her eyes, and could he blame her? He was telling her he loved her, you can give him that, except he's saying it in these unknown-foreign-languages that not even he speaks or understands fluently – he only just _discovered _them yesterday.

"Erm... can you please explain – ?"

"Fi cariad I chi." That was in Welsh. Who would have guessed?

He could tell she was on the verge of yelling out in frustration, but he couldn't stop now – he's got a bucket-load more to say –

"Jag älskar dig." Swedish.

"Austin, I'm serious here. What in the world are you playing at?"

"Jeg elsker dig." Danish.

"Wha – ? Austin! What does that even mean – ?"

"Jeg elsker deg." Norwegian.

"Er... okay then?"

"Seni Seviyorum." Turkish.

"You know what? I'm just going to ignore you now because it's starting to get weird – !"

"No! Please don't ignore me, I _need _to say this..." he blurts, suddenly sprinting toward the counter and climbing over and inside it, so he was now only two inches from her face. "Okay, okay, fine, I'll simplify this a little."

"Te amo. Je t'aime. Ich liebe dich. _Iloveyou_. Ti amo – "

"Wait, what?" Ally's face is a mixture of shock and confusion and he gulps because he thinks she might have heard the small _Iloveyou _he'd muttered so fast and so quiet, "what did you say?" she repeats, this time more firm and clear. Yup, she heard it.

Suddenly his frustrations are let out of their cage, and soon enough he's fuming – "Ergh – do I have to say it in _Latin, _too?" he yells, and she's taken aback. "Gosh, Ally. I've said in literally every language I could think of – _I even said it in Swahili. _What other way do you want me to say it?" He pauses, searching her face for a reaction. "_I love you, _Ally Dawson. _I_ fucking _love _you. And I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I tried to tell you subtly but you just won't bloody get it and – " another pause, and he sighs loudly. "The point is... I love you a lot and... I just... I wanted to tell you without having to, well, _tell you, _I guess. Erm, does that make sense...?"

He realizes she wasn't saying anything. Her face was emotionless; her lips set in a straight line, her eyebrows curved as normal, her nostrils flared, her cheeks colourless – and for a second he was worried she was mad –

"You idiot." Yup, she's mad. "You stupid, rotten little piece of _crap. _Or should I say, _te __idióta?"_  


Austin bit his lip, looking down at the floor in front of him. She takes two steps away from him and glares his way.

"Listen, I know I – wha – _ow!"_ She had thrown a hard punch at his shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. "What was that for?" he yelled, glaring back at her.

She shakes her head as the glare is replaced with a small smile, which surprises him a little – though nothing could prepare him for what Ally did next.

She zoomed forward and her lips caught his, and he was no where _near _ready for that. Her hands wrap themselves around his neck and he finds his own snaking around her lower-waist. _Her lips taste like honey and cinnamon _– which is officially _the _hottest combination ever. He mentally slaps himself for releasing a whimper of disappointment when she pulls away too soon, though their arms are still entangled around each other.

"You're still an _idióta,"_ she says, giving him another glare, "because you didn't tell me this soon enough."

He smiles and blushes, muttering a small '_umhm' _because all he really wanted was her lips back on his. "I know. I'm sorry... now, erm, can we kiss again?"

Her smile drops, and is replaced with a look of amusement, "seriously? Am I that good of a kisser?" she says in mock-sarcasm.

She doesn't wait for his answer before she leans up and gives him a cute-sy peck on his lips, and pulling away. He pouts, "hey, that wasn't a proper kiss. I think I deserve more after I basically told you _I love you _in thirteen different languages."

She rolls her eyes. "Hm, thirteen? That's it? Do you have any other ways up your sleeve?"

He smirks. "Is that a challenge?" When she nods, his smirk gets wider, and soon enough, he's saying _I love you _in another language, and another, and another and another and _another, _before finally, he's said it at least twenty times and she stops him.

"Okay, okay, let's call it a day. I get it, you love me, and – !"

He cuts her off abruptly, "aren't you forgetting something...?"

She smiles, "Oh, how silly of me... I love you, too, Austin, a lot."

He grins like a four-year-old, before pulling her back in for another passionate kiss, his lips devouring hers hungrily. He inhaled sharply through his nose, so that he wouldn't have to pull away too soon. He couldn't help it – _kissing her was like heaven on Earth._

"Hey, Austin, I almost forgot..." Ally says after prying her lips away from his.

"Hm, what?" he whines impatiently, pulling her even closer and pressing his forehead against hers.

She grins._ "... __Quia ego dilexi te, dies unus..."_

_f__in._

* * *

Authors Note:** BLARGH**.

Note(s); By the way, just now, in, like, the last line, (when Ally said something to Austin that you probably didn't understand one bit? Yea?) basically I'm eighty-percent sure that it's wrong – I looked it up on google-translate (**ha ha **like Austin did) and it said something completely different to when I typed it in on another translation-website I found so, yea, I'm sure it could be wrong, maybe.

Anyway, to the **point**: Ally said; "Quia ego dilexi te, dies unus," and I'm only twenty-percent sure that it means: "I have loved you since day one," but like I said I'm not sure and it could be wrong if you look it up which I'm sure you won't an**D WHY AM I TYPING THIS IF NOBODY CARES?**

I'm sorry.

**: )**


End file.
